


Duly Noted

by drjamband



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, passing notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjamband/pseuds/drjamband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from Imagine Your OTP that asked for the OTP in a high school setting passing notes, then both people realizing they have a crush on each other through those notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duly Noted

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the whole prompt:  
> Imagine your OTP in a high school setting, passing notes back and forth in the middle of class. Person A has an enormous crush on Person B, but is very shy about their feelings. The topic comes up in the note, and Person B begins pressuring Person A about who they like. Person A decides to drop some subtle hints, blushing madly with every word they write. Upon retrieving the note, Person B immediately recognizes that they are the person in question and gets flustered, since they feel the same way about Person A. They awkwardly convey their feelings in the note, hesitantly passing it back to Person A, who gets just as flustered when they read it. After class, they meet up to better confess their secrets, which leads to a steamy makeout session. When the bell rings, they quickly straighten their hair and clothes before walking to their next class together, holding hands. They then spend every class period for the rest of the day passing love notes back and forth.

_Hey, Bones._

_Dammit, Jim.  I’m trying to pay attention._

_I’m bored._

Leonard sighed.   _Maybe if you stopped looking at Nyota Uhura and started paying attention you’d be sufficiently entertained._

_Oooh, what a big word!  And anyway, I’m not looking at Uhura.  I don’t like her like that._

_Oh?  Who **do** you like then?_

Jim blushed.   _Nuh-uh.  Not telling._

_Hints?  It’s not telling if I guess it._

Jim blushed even more.   _It’s a guy._

_Spock._

_No!  Spock and I are just friends.  OK: We went to separate middle schools._

_Jim!  These hints are terrible!  There are three middle schools in this town!_

Jim huffed quietly.   _Fine.  Brown hair._

_Gary Mitchell._

_Ugh, no.  Um, has an accent._

_Oh!  Weird Russian kid in our physics class!_

_No, Bones!  He’s like, 12.  He has an accent from AMERICA._

_What does that even mean?_

_He’s smart.  And grumpy.  But underneath he’s really caring.  And he’s always there for me and lets me stay over his house and someday he’ll be a great doctor._

Leonard read the note five times before writing back.   _This boy...he likes a boy too._

Jim’s heart was pounding and his face fell slightly.  Bones had a crush on someone?   _Oh?_

Leonard tried to hide his smile as he scribbled his response.   _Yeah.  He’s blonde-haired and blue-eyed and he drives me crazy.  He’s always sleeping in my bed and hogging the covers and passing me notes during class._

_He sounds like a pain in the ass._

Leonard just managed to get a fist in his mouth to stifle his laugh.   _Nah, he’s my best friend.  I think you might know him...his name’s Jim Kirk._

Jim’s eyes bugged as he read the note, the bell’s ringing a distant hum in his ears.

“Jim?” Leonard asked.

Jim just grabbed his wrist and led him to the third floor bathroom where no one ever went.  Once inside, Jim dropped his backpack and waved the note in his friend’s face.  “You meant all this?”

“What?  Of course I did.”

“Good,” Jim declared before pulling Leonard forward and kissing him, licking at Leonard’s lips and over the crevasses of his mouth.

Leonard kissed back with enthusiasm, opening his mouth and letting his tongue push against Jim’s.  He lifted Jim and placed him on the sink so he could stand between his legs and push their hips together.   _“Bones_ ," Jim hissed.  “Fuck.”

“Jim,” Leonard murmured, kissing down Jim’s neck.

The bell rang, and they broke apart like scared rabbits.  They met eyes and laughed, straightening their clothes and their hair.  “So...yeah,” Jim said, still laughing nervously.

Leonard kissed him again.  “Come on.  Time for calc.”

“Ughhhh!” Jim groaned, but let himself be pulled along by Leonard’s hand.

They held hands all the way to class, garnering a few stares, but nothing that concerned them.

In calculus, Jim wrote another note: _I love the way your voice gets rough after kissing._

In world history, Leonard replied: _Love the way your breath hitches when I kiss under your jaw._

In French, from Jim: _I think you’re the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen._

In physics, from Leonard: _Stay over tonight._

In health, from Jim: _Yes._

They met at Jim’s locker and began walking home together.  “Hey, Bones?’

“Yeah?” Leonard replied.  They were holding hands, swinging them slightly between them as they walked.

“I, uh...I don’t have a crush on you.”

Leonard stopped.  “What?”

“Yeah, uh…” Jim started, rubbing the back of his neck.  “Actually, I think I’m in love with you.”

Leonard blinked in shock before grabbing Jim and kissing him hard.  Reaching into his pocket, Leonard grabbed the paper they’d been using and took a pen from his bag.  Writing something quickly, he shoved the note into Jim’s hand.  Jim unfolded it and looked down.  

_I love you too._


End file.
